


Nothing To Something

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dreams, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Earl woke up with a job and a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Something

Sometimes when he goes to sleep, he dreams that he is not Roger Harlan. He is not Anyone. No one that he lives with is Anyone. They are all Nothing, waiting to become Something. They cannot speak but they are strong and they are Ready for the Ceremony.

They drag people kicking and screaming into their world. Most of them die but a few of them survive the trip into their world. They die soon after entering their world however, unable to handle the way things were. It was how it always was after the Ceremony. They brought people in and then they died and then they were alone again.

The Scoutmaster however survives the journey, with broken nails and fingers from them being dragged along the ground. He is the only one in the end to treat them all as if they were Someone and it astounds all of them. He survives in their world and he even offers to teach them things to make their lives easier here.

He is perfect.

And the others all know that the Scoutmaster is perfect and a decision is made. There is a door. The door was not there before but it is there now. The Scoutmaster is destined to go through the door and together they push him forward and he slowly reaches out, taking the Scoutmaster’s hand.

The Scoutmaster looks down at him, eyebrows raised as he blinks. There is a moment of fear but it soon passes when the Scoutmaster smiles, adjusting his hold on his hand and nodding his head before stepping through the door with him.

* * *

Roger wakes up to the smell of breakfast. He pushes himself up and out of bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes as the dreams soon leave his memory and mind for the day. He walks into the kitchen just in time to see his father Earl place several sausages on a plate, followed by a few pieces of fruit and some scrambled spider eggs.

Earl looks up and smiles, holding up his three-fingered hand in greeting before setting the pan down to sign,  ***** how was your sleep? *****

*Dreamless,* Roger signs back before hugging his father around the middle before sitting down to eat.

*Like always?*

*Yeah.*

Earl nods his head in understanding, sitting down across from his son. *Sometimes dreamless sleep means your brain is sorting out memories for later,*

*Really?*

*Yes.*

*Neat.*

Earl chuckles, nodding his head. *Eat up. You’ve got a long day ahead of you, right?*

And Roger nods and starts to eat, forgetting that he had ever been Nothing.


End file.
